Songfic : Waiting
by SweetzJunkie
Summary: Songfic for Shoichi! Just had the idea pop out of nowhere. ShoichixOC Meant to be mostly friendship, hurt, and angst, but ended up with a romantic ending. Enjoy! Rated T for the ending


A/N: Oh my...I can't believe I typed this! x_x This has got to be the most sappy story I've EVER written! Anyway, I hope you all like it, and I apologize for any mistakes, repeated words, weirdness, and anything else. I just wanted to finish this before the idea disappeared (trust me, my ideas always seem to do that...). I'm sorry once again if the song doesn't match or if the ending just plain sucked. xD I tried! This is also my first one shot (songfic). Okay, here's the disclaimer:

**Disclaimer - I don't own KHR! At all! I only own the OC in this story, the weirdness, and the plot. **

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><span>Songfic: Waiting<span>

"Love the Way You Lie" Skylar Grey

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright…_

**Age 15**

"Shoichi-kun! Shoichi!" Asami Inoue huffed, catching up to the boy as he halted in the middle of the street, a confused expression clear on his face.

"Inoue-san, is something wrong?" Shoichi Irie tilted his head slightly, questioning the panting girl. After she calmed down from her long run to catch up to her classmate, she raised her head and stared into his hazy evergreen eyes, determination evident in her own eyes.

"Shoichi-kun, will you be my friend?" She asked abruptly, her cheeks tinted pink after she realized what she'd said. Shoichi blinked, the dim sun reflecting off his light brown-rimmed glasses.

Suddenly, he started laughing, a soft, light sound reaching Asami's ears. "Why so sudden, Inoue-san?"

Asami turned a new shade of pink as Shoichi's laugh died down, and she replied quietly, "I, uh, want to get to know you more, since you seem like a nice person."

Shoichi felt heat rising in his cheeks, and he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "S-sure. I mean, you seem like a nice person too, Inoue-san." He smiled, and casually stuck out his hand, awaiting a handshake.

The girl before him quickly took his hand, smiling as well. "Asami is fine, Shoichi-kun."

At that point, the sun seemed brighter as they walked home together, chatting away.

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised…_

**Age 18 **

It'd been three years since Shoichi and Asami became friends, and they ended up sticking with each other for that long as well. Snow settled on the ground as they arrived at the local playground.

"Ne, Shoichi-kun, could you teach me how to play guitar?" Asami beamed, sitting on the playground rail. Shoichi and Asami had decided to hang out in Namimori, their hometown, for the holidays, and the playground was quiet enough to talk. After Shoichi enrolled in an engineering university and Asami enrolled in an all-out science university, they tried every now and then to meet up. Holidays were the perfect opportunities.

Shoichi sipped his hot chocolate before turning to her, leaning on the rail nearby as he replied, "Sure, but how come?"

"I want to see if I can catch up to you in music. Oh, I almost forgot," Asami got off the rail and stood before Shoichi, rummaging through her big coat pocket before she pulled out a nicely wrapped blue box, "here you go! Merry Christmas!"

Shoichi looked dazed for a moment before taking the box, unwrapping it as he handed his hot chocolate for Asami to hold. He gasped softly, and pulled out a pair of shiny, oceanic blue-rimmed glasses. Suddenly, he embraced Asami tightly, and she almost spilled the hot chocolate. "Thank you so much, Asami-chan!" Shoichi let go of Asami, and she felt a bit disappointed that the hug didn't last long.

"I just thought that these would bring out the color of your eyes more. Cheesy, huh?" she grinned, giggling meekly. That was partially the truth, however, since she couldn't find any new mechanical parts Shoichi needed or the ones he did were too expensive.

Shoichi started laughing as well, and soon they both couldn't stop until Shoichi put his hand up. "I've got a present for you as well. Hold on a minute." Asami watched curiously as he pulled out an old walkie-talkie, pressing a button as he held it up to his face. "Spanner, it's show time."

Crackling was heard, and then a voice came from the other end, "Roger that, _lovebird. _Oh, you forgot to say 'over'. Over."

Shoichi immediately turned a rosy shade of red as he stuttered into the device, "D-don't say that! She's right next to me! Just get the 'works' going. Over."

"Alright, you're the boss. Over." The person on the other side sighed, and a click emerged as Shoichi pocketed the walkie-talkie.

Asami giggled an amused expression upon her features. "Was that Spanner just now?"

"Yeah, he's somewhere else right now. Okay, Asami-chan, close your eyes and turn around."

"Okay."

Asami closed her eyes, breathing in as she turned around, almost bumping into the rail before her. Shoichi smiled, and paced over next to her. He took hold of her small hand, and said smoothly, "Open your eyes now."

Her eyes blinked open, and she tilted her head to Shoichi in question. Asami looked down to see her hands entwined with Shoichi's, and grinned slyly. "Aw, Shoichi-kun, you could've just asked!"

Shoichi blushed, and his eyebrows furrowed slightly as he gazed up into the sky. "Spanner should've blasted the fi-"He was cut off shortly by a loud popping sound, and then the sky was unexpectedly (for Asami) filled with rainbow colored sparks, each in different sizes. Asami gasped, her free hand covering her mouth a bit.

"Shoichi-kun, it's…beautiful. Did you plan all of this?" Her eyes glistened as the fireworks reflected off them. Small tears formed in the corners of her chocolate-colored eyes as she stared breathless at the heavens. "I can't believe it…"

Shoichi pulled his other hand through his somewhat light red hair, his smile widening measurably. "All for you, of course. Merry Christmas."

Asami nodded, and let her head rest on Shoichi's shoulder (she was a bit shorter than him) and sighed. "You know, you still have to teach me guitar, Shoichi-kun."

The addressed boy laughed, and squeezed her hand in acknowledgement.

They both watched as the fireworks kept shooting up, enjoying each other's company on that rather warm winter day.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes…_

**Age 24**

"Asami-chan, you can't see Sho-chan anymore. You know that, don't you?" Byakuran, the white-haired man who Asami had met a year earlier, smiled widely as he slanted his head to the right side. "You're in the way."

Asami shivered, reaching her hands up to clutch her head as she fell to her knees, warm tears sliding down her pale cheeks. Byakuran had taken Shoichi from her; she knew it all too well that he'd taken the one thing she loved the most. Her eyes became dull, causing everything before her to become blurry. "No…no…" she tried, feeling her tears drip onto her bare legs.

Byakuran laughed softly, slowly walking over to Asami. He held out a white envelope to her, and she released her head to take it as she looked up at the evil man. "You can see what Sho-chan has become for yourself, Asami-chan~." **[1]**

He turned on his heel quickly, and left her all alone to sit there, the cold night air giving her goose bumps. She'd waited all day for Shoichi to come, all day to see his face again. _He lied to me…he lied to me…_She thought bitterly, her chest burning from pain. It had been another year since Shoichi stopped giving her letters, her mailbox filled only with usual advertisements, small bills, and occasional letters from her now distant family. Asami shivered once again, stumbling as she got up. She gripped the envelope tightly, feeling something flat and hard inside. She started walking home sluggishly, her head pounding like a fast-paced drum. Asami couldn't wait to get home, to go to sleep and forget about everything that happened; forget about how Shoichi never showed up.

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind…_

**Age 24 (continued, Asami's birthday – December 30****th****)**

"Juudaime**[2]**, someone's here to see you." Giannini said to Tsuna through the visual wristbands**[3]**. Tsunayoshi Sawada (better known as 'Tsuna') nodded, and the engineer on the other side closed his communication off.

"At this hour?" he murmured to himself, walking to the front door of his house (he's on vacation, so he's at home). As soon as he opened it, he was immediately embraced by a crying girl – someone by the name of Asami. "A-Asami-chan? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked, holding Asami by the shoulders as she continued to sob into his chest.

"Tsuna…hic…Shoichi-kun…" She mumbled between hiccups, pausing to stare up into Tsuna's caring, yet worry-filled brown eyes. "Please…save him…"

Tsuna swallowed, eyebrows furrowing as he held Asami, feeling her calm down. Today was her birthday, and everyone seemed to have came, even his dad managed to pop in and out; but the one person she wanted there wasn't able to come. "W-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Tsuna-kun! Shoichi…" she gulped in air, closing her eyes as she let go of Tsuna, rubbing her tear-stained face, "He's been gone for so long, and Byakuran…stole him away. He's not the same…"

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror, and he looked into her reddened eyes. _How_ _does she know Byakuran…Don't tell me he…_Tsuna shook his head rapidly, and pulled Asami back into his arms. The door was wide open, the cold night air slowly pouring in. Asami shivered, her eyes squeezed shut from the pain.

Tsuna gritted his teeth, reaching to close the door over Asami. He exhaled, releasing the poor girl once again before soothing her with words. He's known her for a long time, ever since Shoichi introduced her when he'd joined the family. "You can stay here if you'd like, Asami-chan. You can sleep in my room, and I don't mean anything bad…" He flushed slightly, but felt relieved when Asami didn't question him and just nodded, following him up the brown staircase. Along the way, Tsuna started having second thoughts on the 'plan'**[4]**; he just prayed everything would work out for the best.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts…_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie…_

_I love the way you lie…_

**Age 25 (Finale, after Tsuna defeats Byakuran and everyone return's to the past)**

"Asami-chan! Asami-chan!" A red-haired young man yelled up to an apartment window in Namimori, the dim sun reflecting off his oceanic blue-rimmed glasses. Movement was barely heard from inside as a shadow emerged, and a woman no older than twenty-five was revealed before the light pink curtains. She had dark brown hair, grown long after many years, and the same lovely chocolate eyes the young man remembered. At first, this woman named Asami Inoue gasped, both her hands covering her mouth, and then she rushed down to meet the man below named Shoichi Irie.

"Shoichi-kun…" she stopped before him as she rushed out the front door, and tears filled her eyes, "Shoichi-kun!" Asami flung herself at him, and he welcomed her with open arms; however, due to the force, they both ended up on the concrete, laughing as they hugged. "Shoichi-kun…oh my god…where have you been? I've missed you…" As they both pushed themselves up, suddenly she brought her hand around to slap him across the face, which he found surprising. "You idiot! You made me wait so long…" Asami started crying, hiccups erupting from her sore throat.

Shoichi rubbed his left cheek, wincing each time, "Ouch, you still hit so hard, Asami-chan…" his expression softened as he looked into her eyes with his warm evergreen eyes, "but I guess I do deserve that."

He pulled her up with him, and she frowned when he chuckled. "Really, why'd you ta-"Asami's eyes widened as she felt him felt his lips to hers. For a moment, she was stunned, but melted into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

After a few minutes, they broke off for some air, and Shoichi put his forehead to hers. "So, you forgive me now? Because if you don't…" his eyebrows furrowed as they both heard his stomach grumble loudly as if on cue, "I'm going to go hungry and die from all this apprehension." Asami laughed as Shoichi held his stomach with one of his hands, and she kissed him on the cheek that had reddened after the slap.

"Aw, Shoichi-kun, of course I forgive you! If I didn't, I wouldn't have waited so long." Asami smiled, and slipped out of his grasp. She took his hand, and ushered him behind the front gate before her apartment. "Now then…"

Shoichi abruptly pulled her into a hug, causing Asami to squeak. "I'm sorry for lying to you, for everything I did."

Asami felt a tug at her heart as she smiled into his embrace, and turned to wrap her arms around his waist again. A comfortable silence ensued before Asami looked up at Shoichi. "It's okay. You're forgiven." She leaned up to kiss him again, and beamed at him, "I love you, Shoichi-kun."

Shoichi grinned and held her close, his cheeks a slight pink color. "I love you too."

At that point, the sun seemed brighter as they entered Asami's apartment to catch up on old times.

_I love the way you lie._

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Imagine Byakuran giving her an envelope with a disc inside and when she watched it on her computer, Asami was horrified to see how much Shoichi had changed. (Remember Byakuran used to keep a close eye on Shoichi, so he <em>had <em>to act like that)**

**[2] You ALL must know what Juudaime means after ALL those Gokudera moments and mafia moments. (sweatdrop) **

**[3] Uh...made it up. :P Just imagine these cool computer wristbands that you use to communicate. (Use your imagination, people!)**

**[4] Just think of the plan the future Tsuna had with Shoichi involved and bringing the past Vongola to the future.**

Thanks for reading! I hope you all can R&R! (Sorry for mistakes if you catch any!)


End file.
